My sisters portecter!
by Destiny.Is.be on.My EYES
Summary: Huo Uchiha he the only son of Sauske Uchiha. His baby sister Mayu has great power and the beauty of his mother Sakura Uchiha. Little boys are coming at her from left to right. He will protect his sister at any cost!


"HUO UCHIHA YOU GET YOUR BEHIND IN THIS OFFICE!"The principal yelled

'great another call home and suspension...'

My Name is Huo Uchiha I am 11 yrs. old and the first born only son of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno Uchiha. Lately I have been getting into fights at school because these clown here keep making passes at my sister. You see being the daughter of the most beautiful woman in the village, my sister is the target for all your corny and cheesy pick up lines. My sister who has taken my mothers soft and kind side turns them down without hurting their feelings. But that only makes them like her even more. So I who was blessed with my fathers attitude and my low level for tolerance helps put it in their heads she doesn't like them.

I'm sitting in the office of the principal who is ironic enough my grandmother. Lady Tsunade. She was old but man does she look so young to be my mothers little sister. She was glaring at me with her hazel eyes. clenching her teeth. I knew she was pissed because my mother gets the same way.

"Huo...why do you keep fighting?"She asked

I rolled my eyes

"Thats a dumb question you know why..."I stated

Her glared deep. I didn't even blink. Please my father is Sasuke Uchiha master of all glares. She sighed she opened her mouth I cut her off

"Look, those other boys were saying nasty things to my sister and made her cry. She came and told me so I took care of them"I said shrugging my shoulders. I didn't really see the problem in the matter.

"Look I know you don't see the problem but this is every serious, you beat up 5 boys in the passed week."Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples.

"I have called your father to come and pick you up..."Tsunade said

I rolled my eyes. There was a knock on the door then it was opened. There was my dad. He walked in as if he owned the place.

His eyes were straight on my grandma or the principal.

"Tsunade"My dads voice was so deep, Like i swear his was god at then end of the that die hard movie. His eyes went to me. A strong glare I matched it

"Huo.."He growled. I'm guessing he had to leave work to come and get me.

"Father"I stated.

"Sasuke He has been fighting... again"Tsunade sighed

My dad looked at me. He wasn't surprised. Placing his hand on my shoulder. squeezing it kind of hard. It didn't hurt it was just telling me that he was pissed off.

"And... He is being suspended for the next 2 da-"

"No i can't be who is gonna protect Mayu?"I yelled My dad looked at me cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean who will protect her?"He growled.

"Huo go wait out side"Tsunade said

"No I will no-

"I shut up when i felt my fathers death grip on my shoulder. Not wince in pain because I know better I just got up and walked out side the room sitting down on the bench out side.

When I sat down I sighed heavy. Leaning my back on the wall.

'_I can't be suspended if I'm not here who will protect Mayu, I swear if any of them mother fuckers touch my sister ill get more the suspended'_ I was knocked out of my thoughts when i felt a lite tug on my shirt. I looked at there was my baby sister Mayu. Her cheeks were red and I could tell sh had been crying.

"Whats wrong Mayu?"I asked

She hugged me..

"Thank you so much Huo"She said into my shirt. I pat her on the back.

"Its what I'm suppose to do..."I said Letting her go.

"She rubbed her teary eyes and smiled.

"Mayu shouldn't you been in class?"I asked her.

"Oh the principal called me too her office"she said

"Oh dads in there"I said

Her eyes lighten up

"Daddy is here!"Smiled running to the office. I smirked Thats Mayu for you. She lo0ves our dad to death. He is her knight in shinning armor he can't do know wrong in her eyes. If i wasn't me it was my dad.

All i heard was 'Daddy' in Mayu's high pitched voice then the doors shut.

About and Half an Hour later. They all came out

"Huo lets go"my dad said holding Mayu's hand.

"I will see you at dinner tonight"Tsunade said waving as we left the office.

Walking home from school. Mayu was talking my dads ear off abut how much she wanted to be like him and myself. Because we were so fearless. My dad would smile and nodded. I would just roll my eyes. I hate it when Mayu thinks she is weak. I mean her mother is the strongest ninja in the village. Who had passed her strength down to her and myself.

When we reach the Uchiha Compound. I see my mother standing at the front gate with my dads favorite dress on. It was a navy blue dress that was low cut to see the top of her full breast and cut short to the mid-thigh and the Uchiha symbol on the back. Seeing her in the dress made my dad go crazy. He would always stare at her with hungry in his eyes and lust. Licking lips every time she would bend over or lean forward. Yes he was the all mighty Sauske Uchiha but my Mother was the all mighty Sakura Uchiha that made this man and any man drop to there knees in defeat. Grandma most of called mom because she only wheres this dress to tease and to get my dad to do what ever she wanted.

I left my dads side and ran to my mother. Hugging her thighs.

Her hands patted my back.

"Huo don't you worry"She whisper kissing me on my forehead. I sighed in relieved. Like Mayu I loved my mother. She was an angel from the sky. She so gentle and caring the complete opposite of my father. She could hold her anger until she really need to show it. She never took sides when me and Mayu would argue she would always make us hug for 2 hours until was say sorry to each other.

"Go get fresh for dinner Huo-bear"Se giggled. I let her go and ran to the house.

On my way to my room I hear Mayu scream 'Mommy'

I roll my eyes and walk into the main house. The maids greeted me I said hi and went to my room. I sat on my bed waiting for my mom and dad to play good cop bad cop. My dad was the bad cop. No i mean bad at playing bad cop. My mother would do all the talking then when all said in done. He would take me out and spar with him until i couldn't stand then make me spar some more. That was punishment when i fought in school. My dad never held back when we spared. He would even active his sharingan focusing me into mine. we would fight for hours or until mom would come and take us both in the house.

I laid on my bed thinking hard. '_Mayu is very very strong i wonder why she doesn't fight those guys off'. _I thought.

"I'll ask her about it"I said aloud.

"Ask who what"My father said sitting next to me. I didn't notice he had come in.

"Mayu"I said

"Huo you know that you can't protect her for ever" My dad said

"Yea neither can you"I said back. My dad smirked.

"She is 10 yrs, old Huo"

"I know dad its just,... the thought of her crying makes me sick"I said

"I know same will i fell with your mother"

I look at him

"Dad I am not in love with my sister that is sick"I said My dad looked so confused

"What are you talking about I'm saying that you she will be more than a sister to you. She will be your best friend like your mother is to me"my dad rose his voice

A sweat drop from my head.

"Oops sorry"I blushed in embarrassment. My dad Sighs.

"Son you have to stop this if you keep fighting you will not graduate"He said with the up most seriousness.

I nodded "What about Mayu?"I said

"Will your mother and I had talk about it you will train her"He said getting off my bed.

"Train her? why not mom?"I asked.

"Because Your the fighter you teach her you tijutsu"He said walking out of my room.

"I guess that a start"I said laying down on my bed.


End file.
